In the afterlife
by BMIK
Summary: About God-complexes, always being second and getting blown to pieces... Kadaj/Mello Final Fantasy Advent Children x Death Note


**Hiya! This one is for sareyva**! **I hope it turned out how you wanted it to be** **and thank you again for being such a faithful reviewer, you so rock!!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the afterlife**

Exasperated, Kadaj let his gaze wander over the flower field. He was bored out of his wits and there was NOTHING interesting here. Yazoo, not being the most entertaining company anyway when he wasn´t in a sadistic mood, was off screwing Sephiroth somewhere. He hated Sephiroth… And he took it as a personal insult that his brother and his personal arch enemy were-

Whatever.

He angrily shook his head, briefly thinking about getting a rise out of Loz, but this wasn´t very amusing either. He flicked some hair out of his face and decided to instead wander the lifestream a bit. Maybe he could find something to torture…

And so he stood from the flowerfield and started to listlessly walk into the general direction of a small forest, deep in thoughts.

He was just in the middle of reminiscening the miserableness of his new afterlife when he stumbled over something unexpected lying in his way and only caught himself just before he could get into intimate contact with the muddy forest ground.

"What the-"

Furious, he swirled around to glare the damn root that had dared to lie in his way to an anguished death, but instead he saw himself confronted with a young man, about his age, wearing black leather just like he wore himself. He was sitting on a trunk, one leg bend, the other dangling off the side. He had blond hair and a half burned face and was chewing on something that looked like a gigantic chocolate bar.

"-hell?!" Kadaj finished his sentence, surprised but instantly narrowing his eyes, becoming wary. In all the time he had been here now he had scarcely seen anyone beside his brothers or Aeris and Zack… And if he did they were usually clever enough to make a run for it and not come too near to him.

This one definitely looked suspicious, with that smug, haughty expression.

"You should be more careful where you´re going, you wouldn´t want to break your neck, do you?" The offender smirked, making Kadaj snarl back,

"And you should be more careful where you put your legs, you wouldn´t want me to break your neck, do you?"

The other just snorted, in a half amused, half annoyed way and took a big bite from his chocolate, looking up from under his bangs.

"What are you doing here?" Kadaj asked suspiciously, slowly circling the creature.

"Well, obviously I am dead," the guy retorted sarcastically. "And now I´m sittin´here and wait for my dumbass antagonist to show up so I can beat the shit out of him."

He paused for a moment, giving Kadaj a taxing look and then asked "You don´t actually happen to have seen a small, annoying, ugly guy with white hair- looking much like you by the way?"

"No, but if you see a big guy with long silver hair and a maniac look ask him if he has an oedipus complex…" the remnant answered sweetly (hoping Sephiroth would crush they guys every bone), earning himself an awkward look.

"Your antagonist has an oedipus complex? That´s kinda pathetic man… But then mine plays with stupid toys all day, guess that isn´t really adding to the cool-factor either."

"Not really no." Kadaj snorted, coming to stand before the guy. "He´s not really my antagonist either, he´s kind of my brother… But I still hate him, he has an exorbitant god complex beyond good and evil _and_ always got mother´s favor."

"Eh? I know exactly how you feel, that skinny bitch always tried to steal the show as well. Brat. And the god-complex-thing seems to have become some kind of a hip thing recently- wait, your brother doesn´t go by the name of Kira, does he? " the guy had stiffened, eyeing the other with sudden suspicion.

"No," Kadaj denied, "His name´s Sephiroth."

"Hm, I see," the other said, disinterested again and taking another bite from his bar. "So, what´s your name momma´s boy?"

"It´s Kadaj," Kadaj replied flatly, adding in a threatening tone "And if I was you I´d watch my mouth…whoever _you_ are."

"Mello," the other youth answered unfazed, flicking a lint from his knee. "Rightful successor to L and saviour of the world from a maniac. That is, if I hadn´t kicked the bucket before…"

"Uh. I know that," Kadaj mumbled, but then shook his head a little and asked coolly "So, how did you die?"

"Got blown up by some bitch," Mello answered, shifting his weight and bending his second leg as well. Kadaj meanwhile had taken seat on a rock opposite the blond. "You?"

"Got sliced by a huge ass sword after Sephiroth had taken control over my body and got defeated by some blond… But my brothers got blown up too!"

"Really?" Mello asked curiously, head tilted.

"Yeah, they did a kamikaze attack on our other brother, the traitor, and then they were blown into bits and pieces."

"Cool. I was just pretty much crisped alive. But at least the bitch died with me."

"You´re lucky, the traitor survived. Was just send back, because 'his time hadn´t come yet' and that crap." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"That sucks… It always gets the wrong people," the blond mumbled. "I mean what the fuck are those 'Gods' or whatever thinkin´?! Killing the good guys?! What kinda logic is that?!"

"Yeah!" Kadaj affirmed with a nod, feeling that someone was actually understanding him. "We did everything for the Reunion and for mother to be happy and along comes some flowerchick and just before we succeed she just takes us away?! I´ve had it with so-called gods!"

"Me too," Mello growled, morosely eating his chocolate. "Religion and cult makes people so stupid…"

"They do," Kadaj answered gravely "If everyone would just worship _Mother _the world would be a better place!"

"…Are you _serious_?"

"Yeah, of course," Kadaj shrugged with a straight face. Mello had stopped chewing, but then he just gulped, rising an eyebrow and letting it slide. He was used to being around imbeciles who didn´t match his intellect, though this one was outright dumb, naive and deranged. But actually cute, in a way… He leaned back against the tree, seizing the young man in his leather up and down, sensually licking at his chocolate.

Kadaj was very much aware of the stare, crossing his arms and looking the other up himself. He´d seen worse, really. He had a nice body and the scars in his face weren´t that bad… Besides it made Kadaj feel even more beautiful in comparison to Mello, so it was just fine with him.

"So…" Mello eventually spoke up again, putting his chocolate down and asking with an arched eyebrow, "wanna see what fun things one can do with chocolate?"

"Sure, why not," Kadaj shrugged. "It´s not like I have anything to do and I´m bored anyway."

"Great," Mello replied, thinking that it was probably unlikely for this smartass Near to show up anytime soon.

And since L had thrown him out for eating all his chocolate there was no going back for the next three hours anyway.

.end

* * *

**This is not betad, sorry for any mistakes^^**

**Review please?**


End file.
